


New World Program

by J_Zilla94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: Earth is getting overpopulated. After many years, scientists have discovered how to travel through space without spaceships. Instead, they can teleport people places. Years later, monsters resurface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.  
Reminder: This is pure fantasy.

It has been almost ten years since the New World Program started. The first year was _horrible_; out of fifty of us, only twenty survived. Two worlds were picked for the program and, unfortunately, we chose the hostile one. Obviously, we didn’t know it was hostile since the two worlds were inspected beforehand. What they didn’t tell us was that they only explored a portion of the place; like a city block or so. Being pioneers, our group decided to explore beyond what was recommended. I know it was more than likely our fault for venturing out, but only half of us went beyond. Since I had a wife with me at the time, I wasn’t part of the group that ventured out. Instead, I had to witness the _slaughter_ at our ‘safe zone.’ Long story short, I lost my wife that day. 

Five-year anniversary comes, we get fifty new ‘settlers.’ I forgot to mention that we had no way to communicate with our original world to call for help or to warn about our situation. I was placing some new defenses around our fort when some monsters came up running, begging for help. Everyone was surprised to see them and were obviously terrified of them, yelling at them to go away. The monsters just kept begging before telling us that they were with the program. After some convincing from our leader, they were let in. Once everyone was settled and no sign of any threats that may have followed them, the questioning began. 

Apparently, a lone child single-handedly freed some trapped monsters in an underground imprisonment. According to one of the monsters, this happened after two years since the program started. Took a while for the humans to accept them before someone mentioned the program to them. While this was going on, a ‘rift’ opened, causing more monsters to show up. I then noticed that some of the monsters looked the same and not in the same species way but in the same person way. Just like us, they were split into groups; fifty went to the ‘good’ world while the other fifty went to our shitty world. However, the fifty that came into ours were supposed to plant a communication tower so that we could contact the others. Honestly, we did have the materials to build one when we came, but the slaughter had happened before we could even build it. 

Last year we managed to finish the damn thing before we knew what was going on. That was the only reason why I knew we were in the bad one since the guys on the other end told us how stable the other world was because they had no issues with hostiles. There was a glimmer of hope when they announced that they’ll be sending in the military. On the day that was supposed to be Thanksgiving, they called us back asking if we were okay and if the military got there. We told them that no one had come yet. The other guys started panicking at that. Since I tend to wander off sometimes into the woods, our leader asked me to try to find them. A monster came with me for support. 

I came back alone. 

Present time, I’m living on my own. The group was split since the incident; one side wanting to wait for help while the other side just gave up. If the military couldn’t save us, why bother? I gave the ashes of the monster to his friends to mourn him as custom to their culture. I was thanked before leaving the fort. I still miss everyone, but leaving was for the best. I guess I forgot to mention that I myself am not human. After ten years of living in this world, I was starving. I didn’t want to endanger the others since they were all human, same for the monsters. It took me months but I had finally sedated my appetite. On my way to my new temporary home, I ran into the new group of ‘settlers.’ I guess people never learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third group is sent. The identity of the hostiles is known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea.  
Reminder: This is pure fantasy.

I had just caught dinner for tonight when someone ran into me. The force wasn’t enough to knock me down, but it was still strong enough to knock my breath out. Before I could say anything to the person, I froze. It was a skeleton. I slowly tried to back away from it when it spoke up. 

“I AM SO SORRY! I WASN’T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING!” the skeleton exclaimed with a sad look. I stopped backing away, looking at the skeleton with confusion. “You...can talk?” I asked. The skeleton ‘blinked’ before the realization hit. 

“OH! SORRY ABOUT THAT! I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WERE THE FIRST SETTLER! HI! I AM SANS! THOUGH, YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!” the skeleton exclaimed happily. The skeleton extended its hand out to shake mine, but I just flinched. It took noticed yet still maintain its smile. “IT’S OKAY! I KNOW I’M A MONSTER, BUT I’LL NEVER HURT ANYONE.” 

Wait. “Monster? Like the second group?” 

The skeleton perked up. “YES, SIR! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?” 

“Unfortunately, no. Everyone went their separate ways.” 

“WHAT? WHY?” 

I was about to answer when another skeleton came out from the trees, calling the name of the skeleton in front of me. This one was even louder. 

“THERE YOU ARE, BLUE! SANS SAID WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER! SOMETHING ABOUT HAVING A ‘BAD FEELING’ ABOUT THIS PLACE! SURE, THE OTHER SKELETONS WERE PRETTY RUDE, BUT THERE’S NOTHING BAD HERE! OH! HELLO, HUMAN!” 

“Where?” 

“PARDON?” 

“Where were the other skeletons?” 

“OH! MY BROTHER IS TALKING WITH THEM OVER THERE!” the other skeleton said, pointing behind him. “WELL, TRYING TO SPEAK WITH THEM! THEY DON’T TALK! WHERE YOU GOING, HUMAN?” 

I didn’t respond, taking off to the other direction as fast as I could. I know I could hold my own against the other skeletons, but I still didn’t want to take any risks; I adapted to the skeletons here, but I know nothing about the new monster ones and whose side they’ll take. I stopped running once I got to the stream to catch my breath. Once I got my breathing under control and made sure no skeletons were around, I walked the long way ‘home.’ 

\- 

It was dark out by the time I had arrived ‘home.’ So far, I had almost walked into three skeletons on the way. Looks like I’ll have to move somewhere else again. At least I lasted a week this time. The ‘home’ I made for myself was a small cave. Since I’m stronger than the humans, I had placed some debris around the entrance, making a doorway to the cave. The skeletons around here were too big to fit into the cave so it was a perfect temporary ‘home.’ Unfortunately, the new skeletons were nearly my size and could fit through so I would have to find somewhere else. 

Once morning came, I packed my bag with small things before leaving the cave. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the same two skeletons from the other day. “OH! HUMAN! YOU LIVE HERE?” the taller of the two asked. 

“Um, not anymore?” 

“OH! OKAY THEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK PALE! ALMOST LIKE NAPSTABLOOK!” 

“...Fine, thanks. I’m just...gonna go.” 

I didn’t stick around to listen anymore as I walked the other direction away from them. I was on edge the whole journey, cautiously looking around for other skeletons. From what I know, there are three new skeletons; the small one named Blue, that tall skeleton, and another named ‘Sans.’ I stopped walking, only to be bumped from behind. 

“SORRY, HUMAN! BUT WHY DID YOU STOP?” 

The skeletons were following me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the group's names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea.  
Reminder: This is just pure fantasy.

“Why are y’all following me? I have nothing to give.” 

The tall skeleton looked confused. “MY FRIENDS AND I ARE NEW IN THIS WORLD! WE WERE HOPING FOR A GUIDE! THE OTHER MONSTERS WEREN’T ABLE TO HELP US! IN FACT, THEY WERE ACTING VERY SUSPICIOUS!” 

“Honestly, I’m not surprised. We had to deal with skeletons ourselves here. Like you were saying the other day, they’re difficult to deal with. But I can’t help you. Apologies.” 

I turned to walk away, only to bump into another tall skeleton. This one had a black hoodie with white fluffs. I _quickly_ stepped away from this one. The other two skeletons seemed a lot safer than this new one. 

“HI, PUPPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?” the smaller skeleton greeted. Great. They know him. That makes four skeletons now. 

“sans’ freakin’ out that you didn’t return to camp last night.” 

Well, at least his voice is softer than the other two. Sounds like he’s a smoker, though. Weird. 

“...Y’all waited outside my hideout all night?” 

The two skeletons looked embarrassed. I just sighed and went around the new skeleton, glancing at him so that he wouldn’t do anything. “HUMAN, WAIT! WE REALLY DO NEED HELP GETTING AROUND!” the tall skeleton exclaimed, catching up to me. 

“As I said, I can’t help you. I can barely help myself as it is.” 

“you seem to be doing just fine to me.” 

“Shi--” 

“whoa. language, buddy. there may be children nearby.” 

“SANS! DON’T SCARE THE HUMAN! I AM SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER! HE LIKES APPEARING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE SUDDENLY!” 

After that, some more skeletons appeared. I then noticed that all of them seemed identical. Different, yet identical. Guess that confirms that they’re from the old world. “...What are y’all doing here? There shouldn’t be any more settlers,” I stated. The skeletons appeared confused, minus ‘Puppy’ and the tall edgy looking skeleton. “We’re facing a crisis right now. It’s either life or death here. The guys on the other side should have told y’all what happened to us here. Unless y’all are rescuers, call those guys back or something to go back home. This place is no haven.” 

“sounds like you’ve seen some things, pal. want to elaborate?” the skeleton that looked like ‘Sans’ asked. I looked him dead in the eye. 

“I’ve seen skeletons like you slaughter my wife, _pal_.” 

\- 

I entered the skeletons’ campsite by nightfall. They wanted to know more about me and my life on this hell hole with the promise of protection (which was met with objection by the edgy version of ‘Blue’ but was told to hush by the tall edgy skeleton). They told me their names along the way. Probably wouldn’t matter since I’ll be moving further away from this area. Food was getting scarce; for me, that is. 

The short one, obviously, is Blue. Met him on the first day. The tall one is Papyrus. The other tall skeleton in the black hoodie with white fluff is Puppy, or Mutt as his brother likes to call him. The edgy short skeleton is Indigo, said brother to Puppy. The short skeleton in the blue hoodie is Sans, the leader of the group and Papyrus’ brother. The other short skeleton with the black hoodie is Red (had to hold back a chuckle since that used to be my dog’s name). The other tall edgy looking skeleton is Edge, Red’s brother. And finally, the tall, slouching skeleton in the orange hoodie is Papy, or Stretch as the others call him. He is Blue’s brother. From what I got out of all this is that the Papyrus versions are the younger brothers to the Sans versions. 

Once everyone was settled, I told them everything; from the day we arrived to when I left the fort. I got mixed reactions from each skeleton, which creeped me out a bit since, again, _skeletons_. But despite their reactions, they listened to my stories. After I was done retelling my horrors, I waited for any questions they may have of me. 

“if it’s been months,” Puppy started, “how are you still alive by yourself?” 

Frowning, I answered, “It’s best that you don’t know.” Okay, _tried_ to answer. I don’t want these guys knowing everything about me. From what I recall, demons all over have told me about the monsters living underground killing demons in the past, not caring if they were good or evil. Indigo huffed, but Puppy just grinned at me. I don’t like his grin. 

“so what _can_ you tell us?” Sans asked. I shrugged, “I told you everything so far. If you want to see the fortress, it’s down the valley. Just don’t be surprised if the people treat you like hostiles.” Papyrus and Blue were upset by that statement, but it’s the truth. Ever since day one, skeletons have been our number one enemy. All of us are at the bottom of the food chain here. 

“what are you gonna do now? keep running?” Red asked. “Exactly,” I answered honestly. “There’s really no hope here. We can only survive.” _And I have no choice_, I added as a thought. _I can_ never _go back home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always read about the skeletons' personalities from imagines blogs. Never really had the chance to write them out myself. The only skeletons I ever wrote about were yanbitties.  
Have a nice day.
> 
> Edit: I thought I had checked everything over, but I wasn't aware about one word so I changed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my writing format. It has been a while since I've written a story.  
Have a nice day.


End file.
